gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill's Throne
is a throne created by Bill Cipher. It was made out of numerous humans that had been transformed into stone by the Eye-Bats (the evil ones from the Nightmare Realm), and situated in the main room of the Fearamid. History The throne is first seen in the beginning of "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Reality," when Bill asked for everyone's attention. He draws the Henchmaniacs focus to the throne, and comments that the humans are probably not conscious. Immediately afterward, Lazy Susan turns back to normal, dazed, before Bill pushes her back in place. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the throne is destroyed when Tyler, as the "load-bearing human" (mentioned by Gideon) is pulled from the front, causing it to collapse, and the petrified humans are returned to normal. During the collapse, the falling people also hit Gideon's cage and make it fall, freeing him. People Identified in the Throne Numerous people were seen in Bill's throne, most of them being secondary and background characters: *Abuelita (left) *Alex Hirsch (middle, next to Handlebar Bros) *Blendin Blandin (on the bottom) *Deputy Durland (upper left) *Unnamed Discount Auto Mart Warriors (throughout) *Gabe Bensen (right) *Gary (On top of Abuelita) *Ghost-Eyes (lower right) *Greg Valentino (left) *Handlebar Bros. (lower middle) *Hank (on top of unnamed elderly man) *Hank's son (next to Tats) *Harry Claymore (below unnamed biker) *Janice Valentino (left, next to Greg Valentino) *Jean-Luc (on top of Manly Dan) *Lazy Susan (upper left) *Lee (middle left, between Robbie and Tambry) *Leggy P. (bottom left) *Manly Dan (right) *Marcus, Kevin and Gus Corduroy (right) *Mattress King (next to Alex Hirsch) *Melody (next to Manly Dan) *Nate (middle left, in the center of Robbie, Tambry, Thompson and Lee) *Preston Northwest *Priscilla Northwest (next to unnamed veteran) *Prison Counselor (next to Tad Strange) *Reginald (on top of Tambry and next to Sergei) *Robbie Valentino (middle front) *Rosanna (left, next to Gary) *Sergei (lower middle, above Tambry) *Shandra Jimenez *Soldier Kid (on top of Deputy Durland) *Sprott (upper left) *Tad Strange (middle next to the Prison Counselor) *Tambry (middle left, next to Robbie) *Tate McGucket (right, next to Manly Dan) *Tats (bottom right) *Tyler Cutebiker (bottom left, load-bearing human) *Unnamed bald biker (between Thompson and unnamed basketball player) *Unnamed basketball player (between unnamed bald biker and Tad Strange) *Unnamed bearded fisherman (next to Leggy P.) *Unnamed biker (next to unnamed woman in blue overals) *Unnamed blonde man in pink (next to Alex Hirsch) *Unnamed boy in blue *Unnamed brown vest fisherman (under unnamed Northwest butler) *Unnamed buck-toothed fisherman (next to unnamed brown vest fisherman) *Unnamed cameraman (below Reginald) *Unnamed elderly man (on top of Ghost-Eyes) *Unnamed fanny pack woman *Unnamed fisherman with glasses (next to unnamed pointed nosed woman) *Unnamed girl in pink *Unnamed girl with a ponytail in pink *Unnamed girl with a ponytail in purple *Unnamed girl with freckles *Unnamed goth (next to Abuelita) *Unnamed gray mustache man *Unnamed hillbilly (next to unnamed woman in purple) *Unnamed librarian (next to Tate Mcgucket) *Unnamed mailman (next to Robbie Valentino) *Unnamed man with scarf (below Greg Valentino) *Unnamed miner (on top of Tambry) *Unnamed mustache man in red (on top of Greg Valentino) *Unnamed Northwest butler (on top of unnamed brown vest fisherman) *Unnamed old man with a white visor (between Ghost-Eyes and Hank's son) *Unnamed old woman in pink *Unnamed old woman in purple (next to Tats) *Unnamed pigtailed girl *Unnamed pointed nosed woman (below unnamed singing hippie) *Unnamed red cap man (next to Jean-Luc) *Unnamed red vested woman *Unnamed rich son *Unnamed scout lady *Unnamed singing hippie (next to Gary) *Unnamed soul patch man in blue (next to Deputy Durland) *Unnamed sweaty man (next to unnamed goth) *Unnamed ticket seller *Unnamed veteran (between Priscilla Northwest and Soldier Kid) *Unnamed woman in blue (next to Ghost-Eyes) *Unnamed woman in blue overalls (next to unnamed biker) *Unnamed woman in green (next to Deputy Durland and below unnamed veteran) *Unnamed woman in purple (next to unnamed hilbilly) *Unnamed workman (next to unnamed blonde man in pink) *Various other Gravity Falls residents Appearance Due to the throne being made up of Gravity Falls residents turned to stone, it looks like it is made of full stone from remote perspectives. The backrest of the throne is shaped like a pyramid, similar to Bill's triangular form. Sightings Trivia * Despite the fact that Gabe Benson, the Handlebar Bros, the unnamed Basketball player, Blendin Blandin and Melody are not residents of Gravity Falls, they still appeared on the throne. * Alex Hirsch, the creator of the show, is part of the throne. * Deputy Durland, Pizza Guy, Sprott, Manly Dan, Lazy Susan, a raccoon, and Shandra Jimenez were the only people to be turned into stone onscreen. * Despite that Bill said it's made out of petrified humans, petrified animals and creatures are possibly in the throne. ru:Трон застывшей агонии рода людского es:Trono de Bill it:Trono di Bill nl:Bill's Throne ro:Tronul lui Dumnezeu bg:Тронът на Бил Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Weirdmageddon